


boy, you make me make bad decisions

by hippopotamus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, isak's ex is not even dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: In which Isak is way too drunk, way too dramatic, and his ex is making out with someone else.





	boy, you make me make bad decisions

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to another silly silly au that i wrote  
> title is from ari's bad decisions, which has nothing to do with the story at all  
> thank you to the wonderful [isi](http://isisisak.tumblr.com) for reading through this and being fabulous as always  
> enjoy!

He's making out with someone else. That fucking asshole is making out with somebody else.

It’s been two days.

And Isak is over it. For sure. He was over it within half an hour of it ending.

But after two days?

Fuck this.

That’s how he finds himself drunk off his ass, lying face down in the middle of a road, which yeah, not the best idea, but did he mention he's drunk off his ass and his ex is making out with someone else?  

And now there's a car coming, straight towards him, and he doesn't even give a shit. Or, he probably does, somewhere in the part of his brain that’s not completely wasted, but the car isn’t even going fast. It can’t hurt him. He just can’t be bothered to move.

“Just fucking run me over,” he mutters into the floor.

The car, obviously, doesn't listen to him. No-one ever listens to Isak Valtersen.

Instead, what happens is that the car slows to a stop, and Isak hears the door open and slam shut, and then there's someone above him, but through his misery and his drunkenness, he doesn't really care enough to look.

“You alright?”

Isak lets out the most pitiful groan he can manage, and the guy leans further down towards him.

“You probably shouldn't stay in the road like that.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Isak replies, rolling over to finally look up at the guy who refused to run him over (which, _rude_ , to be honest).

And then he regrets looking up, because _holy shit_ the car _did_ run him over after all, he’s at the gates of heaven right now and there’s an angel looking down at him. An angel with swoopy hair and beautiful blue eyes and raised eyebrows and that’s about all Isak can make out through his drunken haze.

“Did I die?” is all that Isak can think to ask.

“No,” laughs the guy above him, and _oh wow_ , Isak could listen to that laugh forever. “That’s exactly what we’re trying to avoid here. Come on, get up.”

He offers his hand down for Isak to take, but Isak just lets out another long groan and rolls back over.

“I like the floor,” he says.

“And I’m sure the floor likes you too,” replies the guy, and then without warning (or maybe there was warning, Isak doesn’t really know) there’s hands on him, holding him, hoisting him up to a sitting position.

“Ugh, no,” Isak grumbles, “No, I wanna lie back down.”

He tries, but there’s still hands on his back keeping him upright, so he ends up just pushing back against them and tipping his head right back, so he’s looking up into the guy’s face again, while simultaneously letting out a childish whine, because he wants to lie down.

But shit, he forgot how beautiful the guy is. He stares unashamedly (because it's hard to feel any shame when he's this drunk) for a good minute, until the guy clears his throat uncomfortably.

“Can I give you a ride home, or something?” he asks.

“Huh?” Isak’s brain takes a minute to catch up, a little busy focussing on the guy's lips. Holy _shit_ , the guy has nice lips. He wants to kiss them. And then he remembers what he's mad about - his ex kissing someone else. Whatever. He'd understand more if the guy he was kissing looked like the guy above Isak right now.

Isak suddenly remembers that the guy asked him a question, and struggles to remember what it was. Right, a ride home.

“No, I like it here. On the floor. I'm wallowing.”

The guy flicks his eyebrows up even higher. “I nearly just ran you over.”

“Listen,” Isak says loudly, pointing a finger at the guy. “I just saw my ex make out with some other guy. I'm allowed to wallow in self pity if I want. And no breathtakingly attractive guy can stop me.”

Was that out loud?

The guy nods, slightly taken aback, but with a hint of an amused smile on his face. “Rough break up?”

“No! I'm over him. I hate him. He doesn't deserve me. He's a dick.”

At that moment, another car decides to drive down the street.

“Right,” says the guy. “Come on. Get out of the road.”

With that, he's lifting Isak onto his feet, and pulling him over to the side of the road. Isak gets distracted for a minute by how strong this guy is, which is... nice, but then remembers that he was trying to wallow, and _excuse_ _me_ , he'd like to go back to lying down and feeling sorry for himself, _if you don’t mind_.

He lets the guy sit him down on the wall instead, and then slumps over to the side, nearly falling off the wall until the guy sits next to him and holds him up.

“Seriously, i can give you a ride home if you want. Or I'll take you back to whatever party you've just run away from.”

“I'm fine here!” Isak protests.

The guy fixes him with a look, but doesn't say anything more, instead standing up, and pulling Isak up by the hand after him.

Isak feels slightly dizzy when he's on his feet, and also this guy is holding his hands (which is more than his ex ever fucking did, and they were together _two months)_. He's too drunk to really rationalise this whole thing in his head. He's drunk and mad and he wants to lie back down, but the guy is still holding onto him. Which is infuriatingly nice.

“Where do you live? I'll take you home.”

“No,” says Isak, “I'm not going back home. It smells of - of that asshole.”

The guy puts a hand up to his hair and pushes his fingers through it in frustration.

Isak has a free hand now, and he suddenly remembers the stupid hip flask in his pocket that Eva gave him to look after earlier. He doesn't remember why she trusted him with it, but hey, maybe there's something left in it.

He pulls it out of his pocket, and drinks, and hears the guy say “no, no, don't-” but after that his memory goes blank.

*

He wakes up with a pounding head in an apartment that's definitely not his own. It’s too bright, and too colourful, and it doesn’t smell of the asshole he dated for two months.

That’s a good thing, yeah, but it’s still _not his apartment_. How did he get here? Where is he? Has he been kidnapped?

It doesn't really seem like the sort of place that one would be held hostage in, though. So, bright side? But also, where in the fuck is he?

He struggles to remember something, anything from last night, and then, much to his dismay, he remembers the guy, who didn't run him over. Oh, _God_ , did Isak sleep with him? He was definitely imagining it last night.

No, hang on, he's getting ahead of himself here. He's on a sofa, and still in his clothes from last night, all of them. Thank god for that. So maybe the guy was hot (or maybe Isak was just drunk) but he doesn't think anything happened.

He sits up on the sofa he’d been lying on, and immediately puts his head in his hands to try and stop the dizziness that he feels from sitting up too fast.

He vaguely registers noise from the open door to his right, and decides that’s the best chance he has of getting answers.

He enters what turns out to be the kitchen cautiously, and _oh_. He wasn't just drunk, then. This guy really is beautiful. And vaguely familiar, although Isak could probably put that down to last nights memories swirling hazily in his brain.

“Good morning!” the guy says, grinning. Wow, someone should tell him that he's too cheerful. Isak has a hangover that's likely to last all fucking week, and this guy is being too happy right now.

“Uh, hi,” he attempts a smile, but it comes out as more of a grimace.

“You okay?” the guy asks, and Isak thinks he’s laughing at him, which is mean. He doesn’t deserve this attack when he feels this shitty (okay, so that’s kind of his own fault, but _still._ )

The guy - Isak really needs to find out his name - hands over a glass of water with a smile, and Isak takes it gratefully.

“I don’t, uh, I don’t remember your name,” he says awkwardly, after taking a sip of water.

The guy laughs again. “Wow. Way to break a guy’s heart, Isak.”

“Sorry,” he says, sheepish. “I don't remember anything from last night.”

“I'm not talking about last night,” the guy shakes his head. “We have two classes together. I sit behind you.”

That can't be true. Isak would have noticed someone this beautiful in his classes, surely? But then again, he tends to ignore every other human in every class he has, because he's not the most sociable of people, and he usually likes to put his head down and actually get work done.

The guy grins at him, and Isak realised the look on his face is probably ridiculous right now, a cross between guilty and confused and in pain from thinking too hard with a hangover.

“I'm Even,” he smiles, and Isak nods.

“I'm Isak.”

“I know that.”

“Right.” Isak runs a hand through his hair, wondering what to do next. “Well, uh, thanks for last night. And I'm sorry that… yeah.”

“That you tried to make me run you over?” Even smiles. “No worries. Made for an eventful night.”

“Uh, yeah,” Isak tries to laugh weakly. “Anyway, I should be off. I guess I'll see you in class. Thanks again for… everything.”

Even’s grin grows even wider. “You probably still won't notice me in class, but yeah, see you around. Hope you get home safe. And it doesn't smell too much like your ex.”

“Ugh,” Isak says without thinking. “Fuck.”

“You’re welcome to stay for breakfast, if you’d prefer not to go home yet?” Even offers, and Isak’s eyes widen. How is Even so kind? After the mess Isak was last night, and all the kindness he’s already shown Isak? Is his patience not wearing a bit thin?

Isak coughs awkwardly. “No, that’s okay. I’ll be fine. But thank you, and-”

“Seriously, Isak, you’re welcome to stay,” Even interrupts. “I made too much food for just myself anyway. Anyway, fried food cures hangovers, and I’m assuming you have one.”

“How did you guess?”

“Psychic powers. So, you staying?”

He is, apparently.

It’s a little awkward at first, because Isak’s head is still pounding, and he’s embarrassed about last night, and he still can’t get over the fact that Even has been sitting behind him in class for several weeks and he’s never noticed him. Seriously, that’s ridiculous. Perhaps he can put it down to the unfortunate fact that when classes started, he was infatuated with an asshole.

Eventually, though, led by Even (because Isak is not 100% with it this morning) the conversation begins to flow pretty easily. They talk about school, and Isak has to reluctantly admit that Even is not lying about being in his classes. Isak has to admit, as well, that the food is really, really good (and the view across the table, when he’s brave enough to look, is pretty great too.) All in all, he’s pretty glad he decided to stay, and he’s pretty bummed when he has to leave, although he does so with a promise to see Even in class, which he’s maybe a bit too happy about.

*

For once in his life, it’s five minutes before class is due to start, and Isak doesn’t have his earphones in and his head down. Instead, he’s looking up at the door, waiting for Even to walk in, perhaps a little too eagerly. He doesn’t even have his bag on the seat next to him this time, because maybe, just maybe, Even will want to sit next to him.

Even arrives, a minute before class is due to start, and looks a little surprised, but nonetheless happy, when he sees Isak smile at him. He makes his way over to Isak, and slides into the free seat with a grin.

“Hi!”

Isak smiles nervously. “Hey. Thanks again for-”

“It’s fine, Isak. Seriously. Got you to notice me, finally, so.”

“Wait, what?”

“Hm?” Even says innocently.

“What did you just say?”

“What did I say when?”

“Just now!”

“Don't know what you're talking about. Fun night on Friday, wasn't it?”

“But you-” Isak splutters. “You-”

Even raises an eyebrow.

“Never mind,” Isak's cheeks flush in embarrassment and he turns away.

When he sneaks another glance at Even a few seconds later, it looks like he’s trying to fight a grin.

*

Even sits next to him in every class they have together that week. Which is completely fine, and wonderful, and Isak doesn’t think about kissing him more every second that he spends with him.

He’s so easy to talk to, and such a welcome distraction from everything else in his life at the moment, including schoolwork, and his ex (who is becoming a smaller and smaller problem in his brain with every minute he spends with Even.)

Isak thinks, maybe he falls in love a bit too easily, or maybe Even’s too easy to fall in love with.

Psh. It’s not love. He’s known him a week. It’s just a very strong infatuation, and desire to kiss him a lot. Whatever it is, it’s nice. Even is nice.

*

Isak isn’t sure why he’s torturing himself like this. Leaning against a kitchen counter at a crowded Friday night party, staring across the room at where his ex is making out with another guy, _again_.

He doesn’t even know if it’s the same guy as last week. All he knows is that he’s fucking pissed. Did the asshole ever care about their relationship? It’s not like Isak does anymore, because currently all of his infatuation is directed towards a certain guy who definitely _isn’t_ the asshole, but still. Did what they had for two months mean nothing to him?

He blames the drunkenness last friday for the fact that he can’t even remember how angry he’d been, when the asshole had first made out with someone else, because the fact is, he’s got around 89% less bitter since he met Even, and he’s _still_ ready to punch his ex in the face. So, last week, he’s not sure how he refrained from - no, hang on, he laid down in the middle of a road and asked a car to run him over. Never mind.

“So, I'm guessing that's the ex?” Isak hadn't noticed Even sliding up next to him, and jumps slightly, before sighing, and taking another swallow of beer.

“I've never seen that guy before in my life.” Isak lies.

“Right, that's why you're staring at him like he stepped on your cat’s tail.”

“Maybe he did step on my cat's tail.”

“Or maybe he broke up with you,” suggests Even.

Isak heaves a sigh. “I'm over it.”

“Mhm,” Even responds, a disbelieving smile on his face.

“You know what? If he can get a rebound so fast, I can too.” Isak decides, and pushes himself off the counter, downing the rest of his beer and crushing the now empty can in one hand. He needs a distraction from… all of this.

He turns to see Even looking slightly… disappointed? But it quickly turns to a smile as he sees Isak looking, and he says “good luck with that, then.”

*

Isak finds Even half an hour later.

“It didn't fucking work. No one wants to make out with me,” he's aware that he's whining and slightly tipsy right now, but he has to tell someone (maybe that shouldn’t be the person who he’s secretly hoping will offer). “And I'm sure he's just making out with that guy because he knows I can see. I fucking hate him.”

Even nods. “That sucks,” he says slowly.

“I know.”

“Hey, if you want him to see you’re over it, I'll make out with you.”

Isak chokes on the beer that he just drank. Didn’t he just imagine this? Did someone spike his drink with hallucinogens?

“ _What_?”

Even shrugs. “Just, if you're looking for someone. I'm always willing to help out a friend.”

Friend, yeah. That’s what friends do.

“Are we friends?” Isak asks, and he regrets it immediately, because Even looks a little hurt. He seems to recover quickly though, and smiles again.

“I saved you from being run over. I think we're friends.”

“Not running me over isn’t the same thing as saving me from being run over, Even,” Isak points out, but he realises that's not really all that Even did for him on that night. And they’ve been talking all week. Isak agrees, they probably count as friends, by now.

Even shrugs again. “Well. The offer’s there, if you want.”

It's an hour before he takes him up on it. An hour of seeing his ex and that other guy across the room, and he's finally had enough.

And he also really wants to kiss Even, so there's that.

He finds Even outside in the garden, talking to some guys that Isak vaguely recognises, and he walks up to him, suddenly hesitant about what he’s about to ask, although he’s just accepting an offer of help right? Nothing weird about it, except for the fact that his ex is inside, and won’t actually see this.

“Hi!” Even says happily as he notices Isak. “Having a good night?”

Isak nods without speaking, then shakes his head instead. Even turns away from the guys, and towards Isak.

“Is it your ex?” Even asks, concerned.

Isak hums noncommittally, then looks up into Even’s intense gaze, and he can’t help it anymore.

“You said you’d make out with me.”

Even gives a lopsided smile. “I did say that, yeah.”

Isak bites his lip, thinking.

He doesn’t say “why would you offer that?”

He doesn’t say “this might be a bad idea.”

He doesn’t say “actually, my ex isn’t out here to see this, can we go inside?”

Instead, he takes a step closer, places a hand on the back of Even’s neck, and tugs him forward.

Even seems to have no problem with following. A second later his lips are on Isak’s, and Isak has never felt this brilliant in his whole life. His eyes shut on instinct, but barely a moment later Even has stopped kissing him, and Isak lets out a frustrated whine, opening his eyes to see Even looking at him, as if he’s trying to hold back a smile.

“Just so we’re clear,” he says. “You do know your ex isn’t out here to see this?”

Isak gives a guilty smile. “I was hoping it wouldn’t matter.”

Even smiles back. “It doesn’t.”

And then his lips are back on Isak’s, and this time he doesn’t pull away for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!  
> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!  
> and find me on [tumblr!](http://pansexualmahdidisi.tumblr.com)  
> love always xxx


End file.
